Conventional drug delivery systems are not optimized for post-assembly sterilization protocols because the sterilization modality (e.g., heat, pressure, radiation, etc.) can tend to degrade or destroy the drug(s) contained within such systems. The inability to provide a sealed and sterile fluid path attached to a drug-loaded container requires that conventional drug delivery systems provide the fluid path and drug-loaded container as separate components. A user is thus required to assemble these components into a combined device prior to drug administration. In addition to the increased costs associated with individually packaging and shipping these components, the time required to assemble the drug delivery system may result in significant inconvenience to the user. For example, the time required for an individual experiencing a severe allergic reaction to assemble a drug delivery system (e.g., epinephrine pens, etc.) may be the difference between life and death. Similarly, the time required for medical personnel to load an empty syringe with the proper type and dosage of drug may unnecessarily prolong the administration of the drug during an emergency situation.
A variety of advantageous medical outcomes may be realized by the systems and/or methods of the present disclosure, which provide a drug delivery system that includes a sealed and sterile fluid path attached to a drug-loaded container.